


My favorite "Wildflower" fan art

by freeby



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeby/pseuds/freeby
Summary: I provided the concept and art direction for the "Wildflower" music video and wanted to share my favorite fan art from 5 Seconds of Summer's talented fans! :)
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Original Character(s), Ashton Irwin/You, Calum - Relationship, Calum Hood/Original Character(s), Calum Hood/You, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Original Character(s), Luke Hemmings/You, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Original Character(s), Michael Clifford/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My favorite "Wildflower" fan art

Hi everyone! My name is Michael Freeby! I'm new to AO3, so I hope I'm doing this right! I provided art direction / concept for 5SOS' "Wildflower" music video, and recently came across a lot of the fan art and LOVE it!!!!! The art looks so much like the actual mood board I sent the band!!!!!! I wanted to share some of my favorites, along with the links to the pages of the artists.

Wildflower by twitter user @ **[antichristhao](twitter.com/antichristhao)**

Wildflower by twitter user @ **[okokbizzlee](twitter.com/okokbizzlee)**

Wildflower by twitter user @ **[untiedshoez](twitter.com/untiedshoez)**

Wildflower by twitter user @ **[wildhoodflower](twitter.com/wildhoodflower)**


End file.
